History of Half Orcs
Half-Orcs Half-orcs, as everyone knows, are what you get when you cross orcs and humans. They are not uncommon in the would of Clayth and they do not enjoy good reputations among most populations. One well-known authority describes most half-orcs as "rude, crude, crass, and generally obnoxious." Why do half orcs seem to turn out this way? What makes them tick? To understand the origins of the half-orcs is to trace back their nature to their ancestors. The blood of the orcs. Orcs are probably the most common sort of humanoid creatures. They vary widely in physical appearance, but generally seem to retain a vaguely human look, tinged with a hint of something....else. Orcs In nearly all Orcish societies, the social philosophy is the same. Orcs are the ultimate social Darwinist, only the strong and the clever survive, and the strongest and cleverest orcs are the ones who manage to reach the upper social levels of their cultures: Orcs have no respect for those weaker than themselves, and are quick to step-and-fetch for those stronger than they. They distrust all overtures of friendship and love, seeing those as a cover for other, baser intentions; if they discover feelings of friendship to be quite genuine, they immediately attempt to manipulate events to take the best advantage of them and gain the upper hand. Orcs are like this because of the influence of their deities and because of their own past. Sages have uncovered much evidence showing that orcs developed in regions generally hostile to life; survival was difficult, and only if a group working closely together could it hope to collect enough food to get even a part of it's numbers through the year. While the group would have to work together to collect food, distributing it was another matter. The strongest orcs got the most food, and the weakest ones got none at all. (They were probably going to die anyways, right?) What shocks the casual observer is the degree of acceptance, even preference, orcs express for this situation. “How could we feed so many hungry little mouths?” retorted one orc prisoner to a curious paladin. “If you have lots of brats and some of them die, so what? They were the weakest . . . the strongest ones will live and work for you, make you proud of their strength. Who wants weak sons? Your enemies will kill you in your sleep if they see you are protected by weaklings.” Today Half-orcs had no home to truly call their own in most places, except Khanate in the city of redacted, where a thriving half-orc community stands.There is also the Reavers of Gruumush, an orcish kingdom who's boarders hold upon the Norther sea of Clayth. The last being the tribe known as Sky Bears in the West Drasilmir Blood Plains. As such they have no truly common culture. Most half-orcs grow up among-st either humans, orcs or half-orcs, either in urban environments or, more often, along the outskirts of civilization, taking on many of the qualities of their home culture.